


Hugger

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, but it's fine, deckerstar hug, sorry idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Dan and Lucifer are going out of their minds because of Chloe's kidnapping when it turns out she can really take care of herself.





	Hugger

“Hey ! We got something,” Dan yelled as he jogged over to the tall man and showed him the tablet. “Dale sent a video.” 

Lucifer’s heart stopped as he nodded, his focus entirely on the tiny screen in front of him. “Have you played it yet ?” 

Dan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he answered. “Just - just brace yourself man.” 

Lucifer swallowed as he clenched his eyes shut, inhaling deeply. “Play it,” he ordered, his voice breaking. 

He struggled not to cry out as the Detective appeared on the screen, bound and unconscious. And when that bastard came too close to her still form… He saw red. So he watched the scene play out. Again and again, trying to glean a clue. The criminal’s speech rang out in his ears again and again as the Detective remained unconscious. He knew that hoping she’d wake up on the hundredth time he viewed the recording still wouldn’t change a thing but… Hope was all he had. For he was unable to help his partner. 

“We still don’t have a location but Ella’s reaching out to some of her connections.” Dan looked down. “I… I don’t know what to tell Trixie. How do I tell my kid her mom’s missing ?” He leaned forward on the desk, his shoulders tense. 

“You don’t.” 

They both spun around so fast they almost knocked into each other. 

“Detective ?” Lucifer whispered, not believing the sight that greeted him. 

The Detective stood there, a bruise blooming along her jaw, more disheveled that he’d ever seen her except perhaps that one drunken time… But she was fine. And she was standing there. 

“How did you - are you - what ?” Dan made his confusion pretty clear. 

“The idiot,” Chloe started as she forcefully pushed a bound man - was that Dale ?- into a chair, “doesn’t know how to tie simple knots. So I got out and took a cab.” 

“A cab,” the detective repeated, dumbfounded. “We just got the video five minutes ago.” 

“What video ?” 

Chloe frowned as she watched her unconscious form on the screen. The culprit withered under her glare. 

“The reception must’ve been pretty bad in that warehouse if you just received that.” 

“But -”

“Oh shut your mouth,” Lucifer protested as Dan started to talk again. 

The latter gave up and turned to Dale with a gruff look as he started to take him to his holding cell. 

“Detective.” Lucifer’s whisper made her look up a second before she was swept up in a crushing embrace, her partner’s head resting against her shoulder. “I thought - we all thought -”

“I know. It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” she soothed him as she ran her hand through his messy curls. “I like your hair like that.” 

He chuckled, the sound choked. “Now I know you’re in shock. Let’s get you checked out.” 

“Lucifer ?” 

“Yes ?” 

“You kind of have to let go of me for that.” 

“Of course.” 

She waited. “Lucifer ?” 

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, releasing her. “Let’s go.” Getting ahold of her hand, he stirred her in the direction of the medics Dan had called. 

“I knew you were a hugger,” Ella shouted from her lab before making her way over and crushing Chloe with one of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! And yes I know the plot makes no sense but... At least there's a hug


End file.
